Songfics Galore
by jodiexluvsxanime
Summary: A series of songfics and/or one shots for all my wonderful OC's. If you have a request, message me or leave a review.


Hi** guys. Yet again, I'm adding another fanfic. ^^; Someone needs to chain me to the comnputer so I can finish the others...**

**Pairing: MadaraxYumi**

**Song: Love The Way You Lie Part 2**

**NOTE: This pairing isn't on this site yet.**

* * *

_**On the first page of our story.**_

I glare at my so-called best friend with as much hate I could muster up.

We were suppose to be best friends, respect each other, _grow up together._

_**The future seemed so bright.**_

"Don't be mad, Yumi." She whispers.

"Why shouldn't I be mad?" I snap. "First you steal Deidara, then Sasori, and now Sai too? I've always forgiven you no matter what, and what do you do to repay me? Steal my loves?"

"I..I didn't mean to..."

"Good bye, Angel." I turn on my heel and walk away.

_**Then this thing turned out so evil.**_

I tromp through the basem trying to think of a way to get out this dog form.

Then maybe I'd have a better chance.

Considering the darkness and the fact I wasn't paying attention, I bump into someone.

**_I don't know why I'm still surprised._**

"Oh... Hey Madara." I get into a slightly defensive stance, considering our not to good past.

"You look sad, Yumi-chan?" He kneels down.

"Angel is just so... Ungrateful." I keep walking.

_**Even angels have their wicked schemes.**_

Madara grabs me by my tail and drags me back to him.

"Oww, sheesh, why do you keep pulling my tail?" I snap.

He just shrugs.

_**And you take that to new extremes.**_

"Well, did ya need something? Because I'm trying to think." I growl.

Madara gets up and leaves.

I sigh, not meaning to take it out on him.

_**But you'll always be my hero.**_

The next day, I wake up on the couch, not to sure when I got there.

I look around the base and bark annoyingly loud.

"Shut the fuck up! People are trying to sleep!" A kunai comes flying at me, slicing my tail.

I dive under the coffee table and examine my tail.

"Bastard!" I come out from hiding. "The hell was that for, Madara?"

"Your barking at four in the morning." He growls.

**_Even though you've lost your mind._**

"Idiot." I roll my eyes.

"You really shouldn't be talking."

We pause to stare at each other.

"This isn't the base." Madara notices.

"Psh, and you wondered why i was abrking?" I hop onto the kitchen table. "Now fix my tail, bitch!"

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me**_** burn.**

"Why should I?" He sneers back.

"Cause you did it!"

"And?"

"You suck, I hope you know that!"

_**But that's alright because I like the way it hurts.**_

I jump out the way as a few shuriken come at me.

"Missed me, bastard!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry.**_

Later, during training, Pein paired me up with Madara, and all I could think about was how much that carrot top hates me.

I really don't have it that good with Uchiha's.

I dodge the few kunai and shuriken he throws, but he seemed... distracted.

"Pay attention!" I snap.

His reply is kicking me across the room and usnig a fire style.

"OWW!" I wag my tail(s) frantically, trying to put out the fire. "THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!"

_**But that's alright because I love the way you lie.**_

"You annoy me, brat!" He growls back.

"So you set my tail on fire?" I flip him off to the best of my ability. "And I'm not annoying! You know I'm irresitable!"

_**I love the way you lie.**_

"Ha, yeah, that's really funny." Madara smirks back at me.

"Shut up..." I stalk off.

_**Ohhh, I love the way you lie.**_

"I hate you."

""Hate you more."

**_Now there's gravel in our_ voices.**

Being the idiots they are, the other Akatsuki left me and Madara alone in the base.

How dare they have a life... I have an excuse for not having a life, I'm cursed as a dog!

The least they could do is comfort me... or play fetch. Either way.

_**Glass is shattered from the fight.**_

Me and Madara start up, only adding to the flames of hate.

"Fuck you!"

"You wish I would!"

"Sick!"

"You said it!"

"Shut up!"

_**And this tug of war, you'll always win.**_

"Fag!"

"Bitch!"

"Douche!"

"Dike!"

"...That's uncalled for..."

_**Even when I'm right.**_

"Well you started it." I flops onto the couch, idly stroking my head.

"I start a lot of things, but I never finish."

"You mean like that mission?"

"Psh, Ha! Pshhhh! I finished it! ...Kinda."

"Sure."

_**'Cause you feed me fables from your**_** head.**

"I can't believe your a dog, have you even TRIED to fix it?"

"Yes, I have. And I'm stuck half dog-half human forever!"

"If there's a cure for Angel, there's a cure for you."

"Anyways, why do you care?"

"I don't."

_**With violent words and empty threats. And it's sick that all these** **battles.**  
_  
The fighting started up again, this time much more violent.

I go into dog-human form and tackle the Uchiha to the ground, "Shut the fuck up!"

"Make me, bitch!" He shoves me off. "I should've just ripped your fucking head off when I had the chance!"

"Hah! You wouldn't!"

"I would, and I'd kill Angel too!"

"Whatever you say, Mr. Idjit."

_**Are what keeps me satisfied.**_

He gets up and walks away, me glaring at his back.

"Little bitch, don't walk away from me!" I growl.

"I just did." He sprays me with a water bottle.

I twitch and stare, "Don't DO that!"

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn.**_

I follow him to hsi room quietly so he wouldn't notice, but he probably did.

I sit at the foot of his bed as he walks in.

"What?" He glares.

"I'm bored."

"And?"

"Well you just walked away from our fight..."

"Well have you ever thought I was sick of fighting with you?" He sneers.

"Nope." I curl up in the middle of the bed. "You seem to love it."

"Not really."

"Eh?"

"I didn't say anything."

_**But that's alright because I like the way it hurts.**_

"I just HEARD you." I snap.

"You must be hearing things" Madara shoves me off the bed and lays down.

"Oww! Basatrd!" I growl, hopping back up.

"You were in the way."

"So?"

I lick his face just to bother him.

"Yuck, don't do that." He pushes me away.

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry.**_

"My mouth is cleaner than yours!:" I huff.

"Maybe if you were human you could lick me all you like." He smirks.

My jaw drops at this offer, "And you call me perverted!"

Madara shrugs and rolls over.

"Don't ignore me!"

_**But that's alright because I love the way you**_ _**lie.**_

"Go to sleep."

"Make me." I snuggle under his shirt.

He quickly pulls me out ang glares, "Stop it."

"But it's cold!"

"And I'm hot."

"Yeah right!"

"Hn."

_**I love the way you lie.**_

I feel slight tugging sensation, but I ignore it.

"Go away." Madara drops me on the floor.

"No, I'm sleeping in here."

"Why?"

"...I'm scared of the dark."

He snickers and I glare up at him.

_**Ohhh, I love the way you lie.**_

Then he surprises me, he picks me up and _hugs _me.

There's a soft poof and I stare at my pale skin.

"I can't believe that worked." He mutters, staring at me.

_**So maybe I'm a masochist.**_

"Stop staring!" I whine, covering myself up.

He smirks and leans close.

"Eh?"

And he _kisses _me.

Then, I mentally slap myself. I'm an idiot. As hard as it is to beleive...

_**I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave.**_

_Madara _is in love with me.

I pull back surprised.

_**Til the walls are goin' up.**_

"Don reject me." Madara growls.

"I was just surprised." I defend.

_**In smoke with all our memories.**_

"Uh-huh, suuure."

"Are you trying to starT ANOther fight?'

"Maybe." Madara pulls me back into the kiss.

_**It's morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face.**_

We look around confused as the room is covered in flames.

"You left the stove on again, dind't you?" I roll my eyes, pulling on his cloak.

"Why do you automatically blame me?" He mutters.

_**Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction.**_

"Because your the image of destruction." I reply.

"You really shouldn't be talking."

_**Hush baby, speak softly, tell me you're awfully sorry**_  
.

I shove him out teh door, "Don't change the subject!"

_**That you pushed me into the coffee table last night **__**So I can push you off me.**_

We stand outside the base in the new place, watching it burn.

"I like fire," I comment. "It's bright, it's warm, and its dangerous... kinda like you."

"Just compare me to fire like that then."

_**Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me.**_

Madara wraps hsis arms around me.

"Damn rapist!" I hiss. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Surprise me."

_**Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy.**_

"Run awayy!" I duck out his arms and run through the forest.

**_Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me._**

"Would you quit running off?" Madara chases after.

"Make me!"

_**Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me.**_

"Ahh! This is rape!" I yell as he grabs me from behind.

"Only rape if you don't want it." He purrs.

"Ugh, perv. Stealing my title."

_**Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the destructive path that we're on.**_

"Don't make me shove you into the god damned flaming house." Madara threatens.

"Well then..."

_**Two psychopaths but we know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs that we'll have each other's backs. 'Cause we're that**_** lucky**

"Catch me if ya can!" I kick him in the shin and keep running.

"Annoying bitch..."

**Together,**_** we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills.**_

He punches the cave wall, making it crumble some.

"Psh, you think your the only one who can punch mountains?" I huff, cocking my fist back and punching the mountain, making a large crack "...Show off."

**You**_** hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?**_

Madara pops the back of my head, "I doubt you Have enough chakra."

"Don't insult me!"

**_I__ may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count._**

****I punch his arm as hard as I could, and he dosen't even flinch.

"You just continue to insult me, huh?" I mutter.

"Don't be that way." He ruffles my hair.

"And you make me feel short." I kick a small tree over.

**_But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain._**

****"Now what did tyhat poor tree do to you?" He drags me away from the easily-destroyed trees.

"It grew too slow." I grumble.

**_Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counsellin'_**

Now THIS couple right here is the meaning of anti-romantic.

"So, where do we go now?" I mutter.

**_This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand _****_square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it._**

"We could always wait for the others."

"...Wasn't all their stuff in there?" I remember.

**_With you I'm in my f-ckin' mind, without you, I'm out it._**

"Soo!"

**_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_**  
**_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_**  
**_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_**  
**_But that's alright because I love the way you_ lie**

He pulls me into yet another kiss by surprise, this one much more "romantic".

**I_ love the way you lie_**  
**_I love the way you lie_**  
**_I love the way you lie_**.

"THE FUCK!" A different voice yells. "The base!"

"OMG! MAdara and Yumi are KISSING!"

"What has this world come to, un?"


End file.
